Quesadillas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ese día Roy Mustang descubrió algo nuevo de Riza Hawkeye: que no sabía cocinar.


**Disclaimer:** Se murió Megaupload y soy una unicornia de luto, pero no una vaca; por lo tanto no soy dueña de FMA.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESADILLAS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Roy caminaba con su usual paso seguro rumbo a la casa de la mejor francotiradora del ejército: Hawkeye. Después de su reincorporación al ejército luego de los desastrosos sucesos ocurridos en Central y otras partes de Amestris por lo que el ahora desaparecido alquimista de Acero llamó "Sociedad de Thule", él y Riza habían comenzado una relación que todavía no era algo muy formal; de hecho, hoy él quería sorprenderla con alguna especie de cita para conocerse mejor (hablando como pareja, como persona se conocían lo bastante bien después de tantos años juntos).

Tocó la puerta de madera y Riza no tardó en aparecer algo sorprendida porque fuera él quien estaba allí afuera.

—Roy, está lloviendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mustang se encogió de hombros y le restó la importancia al asunto, entró al lugar y colgó su goteante gabardina en el perchero junto a la puerta. Hawkeye no dijo nada y lo guió hasta la sala. Roy inspeccionó con la habitación con detenimiento, a pesar de lo mucho que llevaban de conocerse, esa era una de las pocas veces que entraba con total tranquilidad a la casa de su subordinada.

—¿Quieres café? ¿Té? ¿Agua? —preguntó Riza.

—Café estaría bien.

Y con ese simple gesto inició una conversación mundana, de esas que no trataban sobre planes para liderar Amestris ni sobre la corrupción del ejército o si el parlamento llevaba bien la batuta del país o no; tampoco sobre crímenes antiguos o camaradas de guerra caídos. No, esta conversación fue acerca de Roy y de Riza, de cómo se sentían, de cómo y qué esperaban de la vida, de esas pequeñas cosas que no se ven, pero hacen las grandes diferencias.

Pronto el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban y sus estómagos reclamaban comida. ¿Salir a comer? No parecía una buena opción, seguí lloviendo y él no pretendía que Riza se mojara y luego enfermara.

—¿Qué te parece si cocinamos algo? —sugirió Roy. Riza hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No tengo víveres suficientes para hacer una buena comida.

—Ya nos las apañaremos.

—Pero… —iba a objetar algo, pero se calló casi al instante—. Nada, olvídalo.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, Riza algo reticente y Roy con toda la confianza del mundo. Él abrió a alacena y el refrigerador y se encontró con un suministro de alimentos bastante aceptable. ¿No había dicho Hawkeye que no tenía? Mejor optó por no hacer ninguna clase de comentario al respecto y se puso manos a la obra. Él no era un experto de la cocina (las mujeres que siempre pululaban a su alrededor, a pesar de su parche, se encargaban de su alimentación), pero se defendía lo suficiente y, además, con Riza a su lado, una mujer que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida sola, no creía fallar en tan mundana tarea.

—¿Qué haremos?

Roy dudó un poco, él no era un gran amo de casa. ¿No debería decidir eso ella? En eso, vio un libro de cocina escondido en un rincón. Cualquier receta de ahí podría servir. Leyó la tapa: Cocina para principiantes. ¿De verdad decía eso? Ese libro lo hizo tener serias sospechas de la habilidad culinaria de su asistente, sin embargo no dijo nada. Ella podría tener una pistola cerca y a él le gustaba su vida.

Fingió que no existía tal libro y sacó un par de sartenes, cuchillo y seleccionó algunos alimentos de la nevera. Recordaba vagamente la receta de espaguetis a la boloñesa y creyó que una simple pasta no podría acabar de ninguna manera en desastre.

—Haremos espaguetis. ¿Puedes hacer tú la pasta?

Riza asintió al momento, aún con su cara de preocupación y sacó de la alacena un paquete de espaguetis. Roy, por su lado, comenzó a cortar las zanahorias y la cebolla. Miró de reojo lo que hacía Riza. La francotiradora miraba concentradamente al paquete de pasta, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿Por qué? Roy no tuvo qué pensar mucho: leía las instrucciones. ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Riza no sabía hacer ni una simple pasta? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Fueron preguntas que llenaron su cabeza en ese momento.

"No pienses mal de ella, tal vez sólo quiere hacerlo perfecto" se dijo a sí mismo Roy y puso la verdura en una sartén con aceite, dorándola y desenchufó todo pensamiento relacionado con Riza por los restantes quince minutos: primer error. Después, con la lluvia mermando un poco, salió a comprar un poco de queso parmesano. Espagueti sin queso no es espagueti. Ese fue su segundo error. También el peor.

Cuando regresó, encontró a una Hawkeye apurada tratando de salvar aunque sea un poco de la pasta dura y quemada que había terminado siendo sus espaguetis. Roy comprendió al momento que ya no habría comida. Ayudó a Riza a despegar la pasta y le dio la carne que él ya había preparado a Black Hayate (Riza se las había arreglado, de alguna forma, de dejar también eso incomible). El queso parmesano quedó olvidado en la mesa durante todo este proceso.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que no sabías cocinar? —preguntó Mustang.

—Yo… No lo sé. Me daba vergüenza —admitió con el rostro ruborizado. Roy no se pudo molestar ante esta respuesta.

—Y entonces, ¿qué has comido toda tu vida? —cuestionó con mucha curiosidad. Moría de ganas por saber la respuesta.

—Comida rápida, vecinos amables, desayunos del ejército, puestos de comida… —enumeró—. Y… sé hacer quesadillas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Simplonsísimo que me ha quedado. No me gusta ni a mí, pero me pareció muy cruel dejarlo abandonado en mi computador, así que lo acabé en cosa de 20 minutos, porque, la verdad, ya no planeaba publicarlo ni de chiste.<strong>

**No les diré que espero que les haya gustado, sino que, más bien, por lo menos los haya entretenido.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
